


Kirby Float Hearts

by Myst_Knight



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Kirby floats with the Queen of Ripple Star, with the aid of his Parasol.





	Kirby Float Hearts

Kirby floats with Queen Ripple!


End file.
